The Power of Love
by snidgetsky18650
Summary: At one glace she's normal. But when you get know her, you found something, something magical. The punch bag, the invisible one: Rose Mellark. And remember: love is as powerfull as magic. This story is a little x-over with hunger games but you don't have to read the book to understand it, sorry, gamers. M because i'm extremely paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Little girl with a dark past

**A/N: Hi there! I'm new at this, so be kind (opps, that sounded dirty). Well…..This is an x-over of hunger games and harry potter. You don't need to read hunger games to understand it, but you have to have the general idea (like, who are: Peeta, Katniss, etc.) .BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT HP! I put it like an harry potter fanfic 'cause it has very little of hunger games. (Sorry, gamers ) Sooooo, I need a beta and more the most important thingy: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT LUCKY AND I HAVE NOTHING OF INTELLIGENCE COMPPARED TO JK ROWLING AND SUZANNE COLLINS. GOD SAVE THE QUEENS! Let's begin, tell me if you liked it and REVIEWWWWWW!**

It was a dark night, everything was silent. Suddenly, a girl known as Rose Mellark was running to a house. This house was pretty impressive, it was her home.

Rose was a 10 years old girl. She wasn't ugly, she was quite pretty (not that she would believe you if you told her so). She had brown short hair and amazing deep blue eyes.

"Sorry, dad, I know I'm late" Rose said to a man that was standing on the front door with a frown, that later turned into a smirk.

"You're just like your mother" he said. "Why are you late?"

"Sh-t" Rose thought.

Peeta Mellark, her father, seeing her daughter getting anxious at his question, asked: "Where were you?"

"I was doing homework in school, daddy" she answered without looking in his eyes.

"Well, at least is only a half-lie "she thought

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yep" she assured him while she entered the house and went to her room.

When she was in her room, she took out her jacket with a wince and started looking for bruises. Yes, Rose was a victim of school bulling.

Every day in her school was a nightmare. Kids thought she was a loner because she didn't like to talk with anyone. Other than being ridiculed in front of everyone, she was pretty invisible. For her, that hurt more than any bruise. But sometimes it was better being friendless than having friends and lose them.

Rose was only treated that way because she was smart and nothing as interesting as her parents. But, Rose too had happiness in her life. She got her parents, her little brother and her books. She loved to read. Also, there was a strange liking of hers: the fire. Nobody knew why.

She was invisible.

She was strong.

She was mysterious.

She was Rose Mellark.

A/N: Wassuuuuuup! Do you like it? Well, review all you like, darlings. Tell me about your opinions: good, bad, SO AWESOME I'LL EAT MY FEET IF YOU DON'T PUT MORE CHAPTERS!, poor, etc. I NEED A BETA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: Scared**

* * *

_**A/N: Hi, people that are kind and read my stuff. Well, I'll continue with this story if you review or if I'm bored. Well, the characters and basically all aren't mine and bla, bla, bla…. I wish Rose is mine, but Suzanne Collins mentioned her on the 3**__**rd**__** book so…..sucks to be me….. REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Rose PoV:**

"Few, the school is over." I thought

Everything was going good until I reached my house. In the kitchen, there was a chocolate cake (I love chocolate) with a note beside.

The note said:

"Dear Rosey,

Honey, we are going to be late. There are some things that we need to fix. We left you a chocolate cake (not that you won't see it, you're an addict to it). Please, don't burn the house down.

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.D.: your brother will be staying with the neighbor."

Huh, once again the silence.

I took a piece of the chocolate goodness and went to my room.

"What to do, what to do" I thought until I began to read.

I read and read, until I became bored. So, like an intelligent person I am, I went to see through my parents stuff. First, I went through my dad's closet. There were clothes, recipes and some watches. Then, I went through my mom's and got surprised by seeing a diary.

"Weird" I thought "my mom never had this diary". Instantly, I opened it and found it was about "the hunger games". I read it and my reaction still surprises me.

I got scared.

And ran.

Away from my house.

My safe, safe, house.

I was really, really smart.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there goes chapter 2. PLEASE, take notice that there is sarcasm in this story. Well, I need a beta. The next chapter will have hp. Bye, bye hg. **_


End file.
